


Joy Ride

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Earth V9 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Grand theft auto, M/M, Smoking, Tim Drake is Catlad, implied car sex, joy riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

“You… you want to _what?_ ”

Tim’s face split into a smug Cheshire grin, and he cocked a hip, twirling the keyring on a clawed finger.

“I said, we should go on a joy ride- _live_ a little. Leave claw marks in the leather seats. Choke it up with smoke.” He purred, stepping toward the man leaning against the fire escape. “Leave it parked out front of the manor. B will know _exactly_ who took it- what we _did_. I could leave a cam, snap a nice photo of the mortified face he makes, and chalk it up to a win. We’d clean up a bit first, _of course_ , wouldn’t want to be rude to Alfred.”

The Hood gaped at him, absentmindedly spinning his helmet against his thigh.

“Where the fuck did you even get those? Bruce’s _pockets_ have pockets.” He muttered, shaking his head.

Tim poked the tip of his tongue through his lips.

“ _Momma_.” He answered bluntly. “Knicked them for me earlier in the night. Sent me text on what rooftop to find them on. Seems B lets his guard way down with her. She’s _very_ persuasive. _I_ can be too.”

“Relationship goals huh?” Jason snorted, allowing a small grin to creep across his lips as the younger man’s arms slipped up around his neck, and he began to comb his fingers through the hair at the base of his skull.

“ _Mmm…_ ”

Jason sighed, wrapping one arm around Catlad’s waist, and groaned as he ran the other hand up a leather clad thigh.

“This is without a doubt the _stupidest_ plan you’ve ever had.” He huffed, breath catching in his throat as Tim began to mouth at it. “Of _course_ I’m in.”

He let out a giggle that bordered on a cackled and Jason shivered.

“ _I win._ ”

The older man chuckled.

“You do realize he has cameras in the car right?”

“Well… I know _now_.” Tim grinned. “All the better. I’ll _hack_ the system. Save a copy for myself. I’ll want to relive that over and over again…”

Jason could only moan in response as he was shoved against the railing.

He was sure he was going to receive a _strongly_ worded letter from Alfred in his next care package…


End file.
